


Learning from the past

by Unda



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entirely smut and time travel porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning from the past

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this picture (somehow) http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=39710941&from_sid=830934132

“This could easily be a trick, I'm not falling for it.” His younger self says, pointing wado at his face. 

 

Zoro glares down his younger self's blade and remembers entirely too well being on the other end of this encounter. Goddamn but he'd been looking forward to this. He'd spent the past two years plotting just how he was going to win this fight, analysing every move over and over in his head. And when he wasn't thinking of the fight he was thinking of the rest of this encounter, which admittedly he did a lot too. 

 

But now he was the other guy and he was going to win. 

 

“That seems reasonable.” He smirks in response and pulls out his swords. He goes for all three of them because younger self or not he's not one to underestimate himself and he remembers giving this fight all he had. 

 

He remembers being the younger one, stumbling through mist and ending up here in this forest facing an older bigger version of himself. He remembers just how big he'd looked, covered in new scars and with just one eye. His older self had intimidated him. So now the two and a bit years had passed and now Zoro is on the other side of this encounter, he's the one who was waiting serenely in the forest because he knew what was going to happen. 

 

He's taller than younger him and he's having a hard time buying that he was ever this small. The time away had really changed him. And yeah, if he looks into his younger face he can see the edge of fear/doubt/awe just in his eyes and the set of his mouth. His body language is the kind of confident bravado that seems to fool everyone but the cook who can read him without having travelled in time. 

 

The forest around them is warm and muggy with trees that will later not be where they are now. The ground is uneven and he remembers that it had thrown him when he was the younger part of this pair. He spots his younger self smartly moving for higher ground, trying to push that advantage, swords still ready and just waiting, anxiously wondering if he should begin this fight or just wait. 

 

Zoro grins darkly around his sword. It feels real good to be the one in control here. He can't remember how he started but he remembers that he did, some big move that left him scrambling to keep up. Fuck, he'll just trust his instincts. He switches his grip for an Oni Giri attack and sees his younger self instantly correct his own position to defend against it. Well isn't he a clever little bastard? 

 

He keeps his grip the same and goes for the stronger version of that attack, one he learnt with Mihawk. Or rather, that he perfected there, he'd first seen it here and spent months agonising over it. He wonders where it originally came from, where his future self learnt it, it had to come from somewhere first. His younger self _just_ blocks the Rengoku Oni Giri attack but it sends him through about six trees backwards to do it. 

 

“You're outclassed, little me.” He calls and stalks towards younger him. 

 

“No way.” His younger self calls back, his voice having an excited hitch to it and makes him grin. He reaches up lazily and blocks the 300 pound attack that his younger him sneaked around to give. Goddamn it hurts to catch that thing straight on his blade and it leaves HUGE gouges in the dirt. 

 

He returns with a stronger version of his own and his younger self smartly dodges and watches in awe as the attack splits the land all the way out into the sea. 

 

Zoro darts forward with combat trained speed but mostly, and only admitted to him, speed borne of keeping up with the stupid double jumping ninja cook. It was fucking hard work to lay his hands on Sanji in a fight these days, the man can run and jump like the devil itself is on his heels. It keeps him in amazing speed himself. More than fast enough to dart forward and lick his younger self's ear and grab a bite of his own earrings before his nineteen year old counterpart can even react. He bounds back as the startled yelp comes from the younger man. 

 

His younger face is snarled in an indignant protest that he remembers making but it's so much funnier from this side. He clutches his sides and _laughs_. Didn't he take advantage of- uh oh. He blocks the attack with a collected coolness that he does not feel but remembers it looks impressive. He's actually really into this, what better way to test how much he's improved? 

 

He darts under his younger self's blade and bites at his neck, the adrenaline rushing through him and watches his own face flash red and his mouth drop open. Just as easily he darts back out of the way, barely noticing the clumsy swipe that younger him sends him. Granted it could have disembowelled a lesser man but he's not. 

 

“Stop that. You've spent too much time around that pervert cook. He's started doing shit like that.” younger Zoro snaps. 

 

“Yeah, tip from me to you. Take him up on that as quickly and as enthusiastically as you can.” He suggests seriously. 

 

“But I’ve... never...” his younger self cuts out with a growl and goes all unconventional by flick kicking a branch at him to obscure his field of vision and darts in to actually get a glancing blow on him. 

 

Shit yeah, he got first blood didn't he? Nice one younger him. Okay, except younger him looks cocky as fuck and has no right to be. He was just stunned by the realisation that before Sanji had got his hands on him he'd not been with anyone else, except himself of course. That seemed so long ago, Sanji was pretty much a permanent feature of his life now, so strange to see himself before that. Ah well, now he can finally take Sanji up on his repeated requests to do things to himself that were, for one man alone, impossible to manage. Really it's all Sanji's idea. 

 

Yeah, let's go with that. 

 

He launches into a retaliatory attack, putting a lot of effort into it but admittedly being as showy as possible. He's focusing on his own memories and anticipating every attack before his other self makes it. It's sort of cheating but it's not a real fight so he doesn't much care, besides sensei never covered the ethics of fighting your time travelled past self. A foolish oversight he's sure. 

 

He borrows a little from his lover's playbook and roundhouse kicks his younger self in the side of the head, sending Wado flying off to the side and embedding into the trunk of a tree. With that shock it's all too easy to disarm his younger self twice more as the teenager panics. 

 

He presses his blade to his younger throat, his foot pinning the smaller man to the floor by the shoulder. He has picked a lot up from Sanji, he'll have to thank him when he gets back. 

 

“Give.” He orders, dark and low and watches in fascination as his younger self shudders fractionally. 

 

“Okay. You're me and... better.” His younger self bites out. 

 

Zoro carefully puts two of his swords away but keeps the one at his younger's throat. 

 

“I said I _give_. Fuck, I can't believe that I lost to someone other than Mihawk, I promised.” younger him snarls. 

 

“You didn't. I'm you and you will be me, no different than training.” he reassures him, remembering how awful that part felt. 

 

He presses his hand to his younger self's smaller torso. Was he really this small? He can span his hand across his own stomach and look at his arms too. Mihawk's island had been good to him. He looks up at his younger self's face, not able to tilt his head without slitting his throat on Zoro's sword. His eyes are wide and confused with a slightly uncertain kick of sex in them. 

 

“Cook's right, you are fucking depraved. I'm _you_ and yet you're thinking that sort of thing.” He insists, moving back up and laughing in his own ear. He slides his glance sideways and sees himself go instantly red. 

 

“You STARTED it! I'm just- get off of me then!” the other man snarls, all fire hot anger and he lashes out with a knee meant to connect to Zoro's ribs. Even then he learnt from Sanji, smart man. He catches the knee though, remembering throwing it and instead he slides his hand down the skinnier thigh and listens to the startled 'neep!' that comes from below him. It was a denial that had turned into surprise. He taps his thumb thoughtfully on the inner thigh of younger him and though he tries valiantly to shove back it doesn't work, if this had been him and younger Sanji then it might have. 

 

“See you're thinking that this isn't gonna happen, that you're not gonna do this. Remember that cause I was you. Your brain was filled with being stubborn and pissed of that I beat you and you'd been thinking that you're not gonna give me any more ground by surrendering this too.” He drawls smugly and enjoys the glare it earns him. He shifts his grip on the blade at his other's throat. 

 

“But, and I'll take this back in a moment.” He says, nodding to the sword. 

 

“And if you want you can leave, back through that stupid fog that you got lost in to get here. But you don't.” He continues.

 

“You like Sanji. Well, you hate him but you also- never mind. You and Sanji. You're thinking about it, cause I was. But you've got reservations, chiefly that you've been so focused on being a swordsman that you've not actually got in bed with anyone yet and you'll pretty much die if the cook finds that out. Now, you have a choice. Leave and go back and let Sanji school you and never ever live it down, or, stay and I'll show you things that'll mean he won't even be able to string a whole sentence together.” He offers. He stands up, letting go of his younger self, sheathing his sword and walking off before sitting down in the middle of the clearing off to the side. 

 

He waits. 

 

He shuts his eyes and listens. He hears the panicked scramble to get the higher ground and the self-conscious cough at how dorky he looked doing it and being so so thankful that his older self had his eyes shut. Or eye, cause he only has the one now. Younger him dashes about collecting his swords and then pauses. He remembers that he was looking at himself, marvelling at how much stronger he looked and was. He remembers being caught in that stupid idiotic wanting. He really wanted the cook but having to admit that was downright painful, let alone admit that he had no idea what he was doing. His boots come closer and he stops in front of him. He smirks and remembers that he was reasoning that he was gonna look stupid to someone and if he had to it might as well be himself. 

 

The sound of three swords, sheathes and all being put down by a tree sounds in Zoro's ears and he opens his eye just in time to see himself climbing into his own lap. Or, rather, his younger self climbing into his lap. 

 

“Don't be so fucking smug, no wonder the cook hates you.” Younger him bites out. 

 

Yeah, that was a bad habit. He closes his hands around his own smaller waist and grins. It's not one he's likely to give up any time soon though. 

 

“You just gonna sit there?” He challenges. He watches his own mouth pull into that 'fuck you' grimace that he's felt a million times but never seen before. It's... kind of hot. He clears the distance and kisses himself. That's an odd thought. He doesn't taste like anything but he supposes it's his mouth, why would it? Younger him clashes his teeth to him the first time and yeah, so much better that he did that to him rather than Sanji. He learns quick though, good. 

 

He reaches up and pulls at the back of his hair and hears his own startled and slightly pleased gasp. His other self mimicks that and gets the right pleasure pain mix, nice. 

 

“Fair warning, doing that to Sanji might kick you.” He warns and tugs the ratty once-white shirt off. 

 

“Why are you showing me that then?” the teenage challenges petulantly. 

 

“Cause I like it. And sometimes he likes it. First rule of Sanji is anything you do, no matter how well, is liable to get you kicked. You just gotta mitigate the risk or let him kick you, he doesn't actually want to kill you. I don't think.” He adds because sometimes the cook looks like he just might. 

 

He shoves himself down on the dirt and licks up his own scar. It feels funny against his tongue and makes the younger him arch up and make this noise. Right. So that's why Sanji does that, he knows it feels really good with his fucked up nerve endings there but that's quite a sight. 

 

“Don't give in to the temptation to try to pin Sanji, he doesn't like it and you get kicked in the face. I'm only telling you because I got told but you don't fucking listen and do it anyway cause you're a dumbass and because of you my nose didn't set right and now my sinuses ache before a thunderstorm.” He travels with Nami so that happens a lot, he bites himself vindictively. 

 

“OW! That hurt fucker!” Younger him snarls and punches him in the ear. Little bastard. 

 

“Yeah, it does.” He snaps back. 

 

“Get on with it you one-eyed bastaaaaaoh, oh.” His younger self derails as Zoro shoves his hand down is pants. Uh, his younger self's pants, not his own present time ones. Nothing's changed there at least and he is more than acquainted enough with his own anatomy to know how to hold himself, still, he rubs his thumb just underneath himself where he likes it. However he's never been flexible enough to do this to himself so he gives in and swallows himself whole. His own dick hits the back of his throat and the noise he gets from himself is worth it, he laughs a little in the back of his throat which earns him a keen from the vibrations. 

 

The teenage him hisses and bites his own lip. He remembers thinking that he has to get used to this or else he'll never be able to live with going this far with Sanji. Zoro thinks to himself that he could use a visit from his future-future self because he's still not learnt that because Sanji can still make him make that noise. 

 

“Don't need to teach you how to do that, you'll work that out easy.” He assures himself.

 

“Really?” younger him gasps, looking at him with entirely black eyes now.

 

Nineteen year old him sets about returning the favour and goddamn is it possible for him to be flexible enough to do this to himself afterwards? Although he punched Sanji in the face for saying he was born to blow him he's fucking good at it and this was his first try. Sanji is a lucky bastard. 

 

“Okay, yeah, that's- get up.” He orders with a voice less steady than he'd like. He sees the slick grin on his mirrored face and just knows that he's pleased to have finally cracked his older self's cool. His younger self laughs all cocky and gets up with an irritating shimmy of his hips and strips.

 

Zoro scowls. The smugness is not as fun from the other side. Why does Sanji put up with him? Younger him kicks his boots off into the jungle and strips off all his clothes in one go and looks down at him with a cocky grin entirely unbecoming of someone who's never done this before. It's... kind of hot. He looks up at himself and considers that this is perhaps why Sanji puts up with him. Damnit, he's lucky he's attractive. 

 

“You're about to be a hell of a lot less smug.” He promises vindictively and grabs in his pockets for oil. Stupid smug green haired little- He has a moment of clarity as to what it's like being Sanji. Still, best learn from the blonde's tactic, he stops being smug if he's getting some. 

 

He gets himself in a similar state of undress and is well aware that even though their fight is over that his younger self is eying him up as an opponent, and getting in a little bit of letching too. This is perhaps slightly narcissistic, but he doesn't much care. He drags himself down a lap full of smug swordsman and coordinates himself one handed, a movement long practiced, uncork vial, apply oil, recork vial and then... 

 

He remembers to tilt his head out of the way so that he doesn't take a chunk out of his own ear when nineteen year old him's jaw snaps shut with a startled 'eep!'. He remembers feeling uncomfortable and that this was perhaps a bad idea and starting to freak out a little. He leans back and looks at himself, his eyes scrunched shut and his jaw tight. Perhaps he is going a little quick. 

 

He kisses to distract himself and that seems to work well enough. He runs his free hand down the slightly skinnier back because it works on Sanji and everything starts going a little more smoothly. He spies the same look of steely determination that he remembers making and catches the other man before he can go too far in taking the lead and actually permanently hurt something. 

 

“Yeah- don't... don't do that. Don't do it to Sanji either.” He grits out, his two handed grip on the younger version of himself bruising to stop him from going all the way down on his dick. Good god, has he always been as dumb as a sack of rocks? This is more enlightening than he remembers it being. He thought he was going to get to teach his younger self loads of things but he's the one getting schooled in his own personality. 

 

He lets him go and is stupidly surprised at how quick the other adjusts to it all. He's staring at his own red stained cheeks and wondering if _this_ is what the cook sees in him and then whether this whole thing makes him vain.

 

“You ought to know that I'm not gonna break, fucker. So quit wasting both our time and get on with it.” younger him snaps, surprising Zoro. He laughs in shock and amusement and moves. 

 

He knows its wasted because he still remembers how much Sanji surprised him when they had their first time but he tries to ruin the rest of his senses by continuing to his his hands and mouth on everywhere that Sanji does to light him up. And perhaps he gets why Sanji does this because seeing himself react he can see the appeal, he's all red skin and lost in the moment. 

 

The younger version of him has an excuse for not lasting all that long, first time and all. Him, not so much but he's not gonna have the experience to know that for a while so the younger him doesn't call him on it. The younger him just sits splayed in Zoro's lap, panting against his collarbone and trying to remember how to talk. 

 

“Well, right. That's. Oh fuck- right, see you in...” Younger him says eventually with a cringe as he gathers up his clothes after a bit and realises that going too fast has consequences. 

 

“Two and a half years.” he answers and slides on his own clothes all happy and blissed out. This was totally worth the wait. 

 

“Right. Later. Left through the fog.” other-him notes and walks off. 

 

Zoro sighs and slides down a half cut down tree. That's one way to spend an afternoon. Still, he'd better get back to the ship. 

 

Sanji eyeballs him when he comes back into the galley and he knows he's covered in dirt and sweat and probably looks wrecked. What can he say? He's good in bed. 

 

“So I cut you off last night and you decide to cut down half an island and do this to yourself?” Sanji snorts at him, looking him up and down appraisingly. The cook is all pretty and damp from the steam in the galley and Zoro always likes him like this. 

 

“You missed out.” He taunts, though not willing to say what on. That said, Sanji would either consider two of him the best night ever or possibly hell on earth. One of those. 

 

“Uh huh.” Sanji snorts and goes back to washing something under the tap. 

 

Zoro searches in the fridge for something to quench his thirst. The beer looks good.

 

“So,” Sanji begins conversationally, “some weather we're having huh?” 

 

Zoro keeps stock still and looks sideways at the cook, Sanji is laughing under his breath and looks so fucking smug. Zoro's not going to give the game away but did the cook follow him or something? He must have given him quite a show if he did. He squints at Sanji dubiously, wary of being baited. 

 

“So he doesn't get any smarter then huh?” Sanji says. Somehow. Without... moving his mouth. 

 

“Nope.” Sanji says, this time moving his mouth. Zoro looks to the side and sees a slightly shorter skinner Sanji with his parting the other way loitering in the doorway with the most sneaky goddamn grin on his face ever. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Zoro curses feeling a little concerned for his wellbeing. Sanji grins at him with an expression that is pure evil manic glee, only he gets it in stereo. 


End file.
